Picard in Marinia
by harnessthemagic
Summary: My first GS ficcy.....actually it's GS2..I wrote this 4 school and it's about Picard (aka Piers) and his adventure that ensues after a storm..


Picard in Marinia By: Tara E.  
  
From the moment I stepped on my ship that fateful day, I could smell trouble. I thought that a storm might result from the damp air, but since I had been through countless storms before, I decided to brave another one. My first mate, Jade, had said to me earlier that day, "Picard, you fool! How can you even think about sailing on a gray day like this!?" I had smiled playfully and replied, "I'm a fool, of course!!"  
  
Unfortunately, my response angered Jade and she said that she'd 'stay behind today'. I had thought nothing of it, so that's why I went out alone to sea that day.  
  
**************  
  
I tilted my head back to let the wind ripple my long hair. As I did, I could definitely smell the dampness in the air. Yes, a storm was coming. I could feel it in my bones, as my forefathers could. I can face this storm, I thought to myself, grinning. As I took my next deep breath of sea air, I could feel the first drops of rain touch my face. Half an hour later, I was steering my way through a light storm. Since it was just a drizzle, and I was so tired, I walked into the cabin, and sat down in my most comfortable chair. I sighed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, sailing today, without Jade. Then another female face replaced Jade's. Mari! Oh, how I missed her. I hadn't spoken with her or written to her in ages. The last time I had seen her was..was..I yawned, and drifted off into a weary sleep.  
  
When I abruptly awoke sometime later, the storm had worsened. I ran outside. It was too dark to tell whether it was day or night. Quickly I ran to the wheel. It was stuck! I looked around in terror. The rain had been coming down in sheets and the deck was all wet. Lightning was striking everywhere, and there was a burnt smell in the air. I closed my eyes and prayed to the sea, for I, Picard, had been born with some unknown power to have partial control over the sea and its inhabitants.  
  
Frightful sea, hear my cry, Although your fish may swim and your birds may fly, I know thy powers within the deep, Lie hidden within my soul to keep, I pray for help, so I can be unbound from the powers being bestowed upon me!  
  
I faced the sea bravely and glared into its dark depths. Suddenly, as if to oppose me, a huge tsunami arose from the ocean and toppled my boat, Mari's Heart.  
  
~~~~  
  
The next thing I knew, I was in a blue, cool room, with my hair still wet. I breathed in deeply. Someone must have saved me, but whom? I looked around, then at my own body. Whoever had saved me had removed my jacket and boots, thus leaving me with a bare chest and feet, and covered me with a blanket made out of some sort of smooth, green material. I blinked. Where was I? Where was my ship? Was she all right? Brimming with questions, I tried to sit up, but found out that that really hurt. Lying back down, I closed my eyes again and sighed. Perhaps my questions would have to wait. I had just decided to go back to sleep when I heard some footsteps. Instantly, my entire body stiffened. The footsteps were coming closer. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I focused my attention on my heart. Wouldn't that be strange if my heart was pounding so loud that a passerby could hear it? I couldn't help but smile. At that moment, however, I felt a cold hand upon my forehead. I nearly jumped, but I kept my eyes closed. The hand withdrew, and the body it belonged to shuffled off. It occurred to me then that I had been holding my breath. Slowly, I exhaled through my mouth, the stale air reminding me how dry my lips were. I slowly pulled myself into a sitting position. I looked around, my eyes squinting from the pain that sitting up dealt me. I tried to ease the pain by thinking of Mari and what she'd do in this situation. Mari was a brave young woman, with a smart mind and a beautiful face. What would she do? I pondered. She'd probably get up and explore the place. I smiled and swung my legs over the edge of what was apparently my bed. I winced at the pain, but I stood up.  
  
As I did this, my green blanket fell off of me. I picked it up. The material seemed familiar. Then it hit me-but how could it be? I smelled it. The recognizable smell of seaweed reached my nostrils. How odd, I thought, a blanket made of woven seaweed. I decided to ignore it, and wrapped the blanket around my shoulders like a cloak. I looked down. The floor was wet, as was everything around me. This place must be an island or something, I thought happily. I put on my jacket and boots, and I picked up my sword and bandana. I put the bandana just above my forehead, walked out through the door, and found myself in a long hallway. I looked left and then right. At that moment, a door opened in the hallway, and some sort of person came out. I recognized it immediately as a woman, but she had pale skin and dark green hair. Her attire consisted of a shirt made of conch shells and a grass skirt of sorts, possibly made of seaweed. She stared at me for a while, her emerald eyes piercing my skin. I just stared back quietly, wondering what to make of this strange woman who lingered before me. "Arrus miana Picard quia?" she asked. I made a gesture to show that I didn't understand. She frowned, and then fumbled with her words, obviously trying to tell me something. "Are..you...man.Picard?" she asked. I smiled. She at least knew some English. "Yes," I replied, "may I ask who you are?" She stared at me with a look of terror on her face, and sped off crying, "Achii! Achii! Quius Picard Achii!"  
  
Despite my friendly acquaintance with one of the natives, I felt at home here somehow. I walked down the hallway in the same direction that the woman had gone. It led me into a large domed room, with what I thought to be a painted ceiling. There were all sorts of people here with dark green hair, and apparently the conch shells must have been their traditional garb, because everyone was wearing them. I realized also that whomever had brought me here had clothed me in pants made of seaweed with a conch shell belt. I noticed that no one was looking twice at me, so I must have fit in pretty well. However, everyone was talking in the same native language. I noticed a large gold chair near the back of the room with a regal sort of figure sitting on it. I decided this was my chance. I swiftly made my way across the large room to the regal individual. He glanced at me as I approached, so when I had the chance, I bowed. He smiled at me then with some sort of respect. I looked him straight in the eye and asked him, "Where am I?"  
  
He smiled. "You, Mister Picard, are in the kingdom of Marinia. I am King Ionian, but you may just call me Ionian". I blinked. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, Ionian, how do you know my name?" He grinned at me. "You are a famous man in Marinia, Picard. We all know how you tend to the wounded sea creatures and you sail just to see the beauty of the ocean. When the storm tossed you into our kingdom, we wanted to help you-" Without thinking, I interrupted. "What do you mean, 'tossed you into our kingdom'? Where am I?"  
  
King Ionian pointed one finger upwards. "Look". I looked up at the painted ceiling. Then it struck me. The ceiling wasn't painted, it was a sort of glass! I watched sharks and fish swim above me. Then it occurred to me: I must be underwater! But how.? My musings were interrupted by King Ionian. "That is not the point, Picard. I will let you stay in Marinia until you've fully recovered. But heed my warning: stay away from Madame Azov! I mean it, while you are here, keep as far away as possible from her!"  
  
"Who is she?" I asked. He stared at me. "The possessor of the black crystal mirror! Keep away from her, she likes to eat mortals like you but she makes them suffer first! You must watch out! She will tempt you to come with her by speaking fluent English, then she knocks you unconscious and drags you to her lair!" I stared. Then I grinned, and bowed. "Alright then! What can I do now?" I asked. "Well," replied Ionian, "you can."  
  
Just then, the room turned dark and cold. Black mist stared spewing out of cracks and openings out of the room. King Ionian looked at me and said in a terrified tone, "Quick, my good man Picard, in here!" With that, he revealed to me a trap door behind his throne, which led into a very small room, about 3 ft by 7 ft by 3 ft around. I stepped inside, and curled up in the tiny space. I waited, although for what, I'm not sure. Suddenly I heard a high-pitched cackle. I tensed, and the cackle changed into a laughing, malicious-sounding voice. "So, King Ionian, I've heard you have a mortal in your kingdom.tell me, is it male or female?" I remained dead silent, and she went on, "Let me know please, Ionian, because the males are gooey and tangy and the females chewy and sweet. I'll dispose of it for you."  
  
Then I heard Ionian's response: "You shall not harm the newcomer, Azov." I decided this a good thing, for if someone told me I was gooey and tangy, that probably wasn't good. I listened for more: "Ionian, you know how I love mortals, and you've tried to keep them in your kingdom, like little pets. But, Ionian, they are not. They are a food item and you know it! You've been hiding them from me for 20 years and I want one now! Tell me where it is so I can slay it!" My eyes widened. Did this mean Ionian wanted to eat me? For some reason, I didn't think so. I waited for Ionian's response-and it came in an angry tone. "Never. Azov, you cannot eat this man, nor any other mortal who ventures into my kingdom. I will not allow it."  
  
"A man, is it? Ha! I can eat whatever I want, Ionian, even mortals. Tell me where you're hiding him!" I could feel my heart pounding again, for it sounded like she was directly above me now. "Azov, I cannot permit you to do this!" cried Ionian. "Then feel the wrath of my crystal mirror!!" Azov screamed. I then heard Ionian scream out in terror, followed by a vacuum- like sucking noise. I reached down by my belt and quietly drew my sword. I don't believe she heard me, for she was laughing too loud and there were people screaming. I held the blade beside my face, the side of it just touching the tip of my nose. I waited for Azov to leave, but she didn't. What I did not know was that she was sniffing the air.  
  
"It's near." I heard her whisper. I stiffened. How did she know that?! I tried to stay still, but I could feel my strange powers at work again. I began to softly glow a pale turquoise-blue, my own aura rippling my hair slightly. I thought about what to do, and then the best idea struck me. Or so I thought. I leaned backward and kicked open the trap door, sending Azov flying. I stood up and pointed my sword at her. "Get up, you," Azov looked alarmed. Apparently, she wasn't used to being knocked to the ground then having a sword pointed at her. "Who might you be?" she asked innocently. I frowned. I wanted to tell her that I was Captain Picard of the seven seas, and that I was homebound for Lemuria. I figured if I did that, she'd know who I was, because Ionian had told me that I was "a famous man" in Marinia. Ionian! I looked around. No sign of him anywhere. I glanced at Azov. "Where is King Ionian?"  
  
"Ionian? Why do you ask?" she inquired. "Tell me," I pressed, pointing my sword at her throat. She then smiled an evil smile. "I disposed of him," she replied simply. I tried to hide my shock, to some avail. "How.?" She held up a mirror made of black crystal. As I looked inside, I saw me, then Ionian, then.Mari? I watched as Mari struggled to get out. I glared at Azov. She smirked back. I felt my powers again, and I began to blaze with light. Azov looked at me questioningly. "Are you.Captain Picard.?" I glowered at her. I leaped at her with such speed that she never saw me. I slashed away at her in fury. Suddenly, she melted away into a puddle. I picked up her mirror and dropped it into the puddle. It began to sink into the puddle like the puddle was a hole. Or a portal.I jabbed my sword into the heart of the mirror. Instantly, there was a big explosion. When the black smoke retreated, I saw several people lying upon the ground, one of whom was Ionian. I rushed over to him, and used my strange powers, which can heal, on him. He sat up. "Where.am I?" I grinned. "Azov is gone. I vanquished her and her mirror. Where is Mari?" He looked confused. "Mari?" I stared at him. "Mari.she was in the mirror with you, wasn't she?"  
  
Then Ionian smiled and laughed. "That was merely an illusion, caused by your pained heart. Azov used that technique to draw people to her. Come Picard, I think it's time for you to go home." It was then that I remembered my boat. "My ship, Mari's Heart, is she alright?" King Ionian nodded. He stood up and beckoned for me to follow. I did, and my ship greeted me. She was in perfect condition, every little thing fixed on her. I turned to Ionian. "Is there anything I can do to thank you?" I asked. Then he laughed. "You already have, Picard. You already have."  
  
As I turned my back to leave, the puddle began to rise behind me, taking the form of a person. I was unaware of it at first, until something grabbed my leg. I whipped around to see Azov. She grinned maliciously. "So you are Picard.how fun. This will be tasty in the end!!" I glared. "You'll never eat me!!" She cackled evilly. "Just because you broke my mirror doesn't mean you have vanquished the great Madame Azov!! I have powers beyond even your wildest dreams!!" I glared, and tapped into my next level of power. My own aura was hitting me with gusts of wind that whipped my ponytail against my back. "I believe you may remember this." she said, holding up something glittering. I looked closely at it, and it hit me like a block of ice. That was Mari's heart locket I had sent to her for her last birthday! I began to shake with rage. How did she get a hold of that?! Then I heard the sweetest sound in the world call out my name. "Picard." I jumped at the noise. "Mari." I called out, "where are you?" I looked around frantically as my response came-"Oh, Picard. I wish I could tell you. But it seems I don't know." I jumped. "What in heaven do you mean?" Azov cackled. "You fool." I glanced at her, and then froze. Azov was holding a small glass bottle with someone trapped inside.Mari?!  
  
I half-yelled, half-thought the word. Azov grinned maliciously. "Yes, this is your precious darling Mari. What do you have to say about this???" I stiffened, and tried to calm myself. "She's.an.illusion!" I cried. Azov stared at me, then laughed. "Picard, you are not hallucinating-she is the real Mari." I returned her glance with a steady glare of my own. "This is another one of your tricks, Azov, and you know it. Stop playing games and show me who you really are!!" She smiled and shook her head. "Picard, you silly fool, she is the real Mari, but you're just too blinded by your own fantasies to see it. Look," She shook the bottle, and Mari cried out. "See? This is Mari. I can even make her do her little trick too. Do you care to see it, or are you convinced by now?" I blanched. Did this mean Mari had powers too? I glanced in the little bottle, to find the possibly-a-delusion Mari, who was crying. Seeing her cry hit me like an arrow to the heart. "Well, Picard.would you like to see Mari's powers?" Azov inquired innocently. I tore my gaze from Mari and instead looked at Azov. "Fine." Azov held the bottle at eye level and spoke to the mini-Mari. "Come on child, you heard the man. Show him your magic!" The little Mari paled. "But ma'am, I.can't. I'm not allowed to.it's against the law, not only to have powers, but to use them as well!" Azov held Mari's bottle right in front of her eyes. "Did you not hear me correctly? I told you to use your magic!" Mari looked at me for help. Then it came to me-if Mari did indeed have powers, it was likely the water elemental, like mine. And if Mari had the water elemental, she could get her way out of this easier than a person with a fire, wind or earth elemental could. I caught Mari's eye and mouthed one word-ice.  
  
Mari stared at me with her huge aquamarine eyes. Then she grinned. "Alright, Azov, I'll show you my powers!" she yelled. Azov smiled approvingly. "Good, good, child. For a second there I thought I was going to have to eat you! Just show him who you are and then we can have some fun.!" Mari started glowing with her own turquoise aura, a small ball of something pale blue forming in front of her. "FROST!" she cried, and the whole glass bottle froze. She kicked through the thin ice and jumped out, now full size, onto the ground. Mari ran behind me and stuck her tongue out at Azov. Azov, now covered in frozen glass shards, returned the gesture. I reached behind me, and found Mari's hand. "Mari." I said softly, "It's you.isn't it?" I heard her laugh her precious little laugh. "Of course it is, Picard, and oh how nice it is to see you again." I smiled. "So you have powers too?" Mari looked at me questioningly, then her expression became stunned. "You're also an Adept?" "A what?" "An Adept. One who uses an elemental power, like me." "I never knew that's what they were called-but yes, I am an Adept. One of the water elemental, to be precise." "I suppose you have figured out that I am a water adept as well."  
  
I nodded, and opened my mouth to reply, when I was interrupted- "Ahem." We both looked at Azov. "I don't mean to break up this happy reunion, but I am getting kind of hungry. May I eat you?" I suddenly became re-aware of the danger Mari and I were in. I was about to respond, when Mari answered for me. "Not in a million years! Even if you try to, I believe you've forgotten that Picard and I have powers too!" Azov shook her head at us. "Mari, I don't think that was a good idea," I whispered into her ear. "Why not?" she answered. Azov showed us her malicious smirk again. "Oh, I haven't forgotten," she said as she began to glow her own blackish- purple aura, "I just needed to be reminded of what powers you had so that I can prepare the element to overthrow you. What was it again?" I glared. "Oh yes, now I remember. Wind!" Wind? I thought. Heh, she thinks we're wind.My thoughts were interrupted by Azov hurling a tornado in our direction. In a flash-I got it. She wanted to let us think that she thought we were wind, so that she was going to throw a counter-wind attack at us, one of which we knew we could easily withstand, but instead she'd throw a tornado!  
  
I swiftly pushed Mari out of the way, and instead it hit me. My whole body felt like it was being whipped repeatedly. I winced, and broke the tornado with my weak aura. I fell to the ground, panting. Mari wasted no time. Quickly she shot a stream of water at Azov, knocking her unconscious. "Mari." I said weakly. She ran over to me and used her own healing powers. "Picard...are you alright?" I sat up, and looked at her gratefully. "Yes, but I am worried about Azov. She's only unconscious. Azov could wake up at any time. We'd better put her in a jail or something. Are you familiar with Marinia?" Mari looked confused. "Marinia? Is that where we are?" I nodded. "Hmm, there's not much we can do then and we can't really talk to the natives."  
  
"Ahem, I'm still here." a familiar voice interrupted. I turned to face- Ionian! "Did you forget I was here?" He asked. I grinned sheepishly. "Well, I can't deny it." I replied. He laughed. "It's alright. You did seem kind of busy there. I'll show you where the jail is." He turned to leave. "Come on, then, bring Azov." I picked her up, and started to follow, when I heard a cry. "Picard, wait!" Obediently, I stopped in my tracks and waited. Ionian however, turned around and smiled. Then I heard someone rush up behind me. Whoever it was snatched something out of Azov's closed palm, and whomever it was kissed my ear. By now I had guessed it was Mari. She walked next to me and faced Ionian. "Alright, I'm ready to go!" Ionian looked at her questioningly. "What, may I ask, did you just pilfer from Azov?" She giggled, and held up the heart locket. Then she turned to me. "Will you help me put it on?" I smiled, and put down Azov. She turned around, and I clasped the necklace. I bent down and threw the limp body over my shoulder. "Okay, Ionian. I think we're finally ready to go!" Ionian laughed again and the three of us walked back into Marinia.  
  
**************  
  
As I look back upon that day, it still seems like a dream. Mari and I returned to find Jade in a mess, thinking I had been too much of a fool and had drowned. I had grinned and replied, "If I had drowned, then why would I be standing here?" I then sat down with her and told her all about what happened, from the tsunami to our encounter with Azov, and then lastly the Medals of Honor Mari and I received. All was well until Jade mentioned that Mari should go home, which was quite a distance from here. To solve the matter, Mari wrote a letter to her family, telling them that she'd decided to live with Jade and I. After that, life was great. All seemed right with the world, and we were confident in our thinking that that was the last of Azov. Or so we thought. 


End file.
